


he goes mooo

by namethesay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Milking, cow hybrid, jaehyun probably : bitch im a cow, on impulse, this was written in one fucking sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namethesay/pseuds/namethesay
Summary: old moon taeil had a farm





	he goes mooo

**Author's Note:**

> baby cows are so sweet... cow hybrid jaehyun with the prettiest big eyes that tear up when his soft tits are milked and his voice pitching up high when someone reaches down to touch his cute little cock bc he doesn’t deserve it but it takes the edge off

jaehyun has been with taeil for as long as he can remember. so when taeil moved out from his family house, it's only natural for him to come with the older boy. taeil's family own the farm that jaehyun and his mother live in. taeil's father and older brother run the farm, but taeil wants to be a writer, so he decided to leave his house in the countryside and go live in the city.

initially, jaehyun went with taeil as company, so that taeil isn't completely alone in a new place with so many people in it and to help him do his chores. it isn't unusual for people to bring their family hybrid to help them out around the house. jaehyun is close to taeil and the other considers jaehyun a valuable friend, and he's happy to have jaehyun with him.

jaehyun was still young when they moved out, and his body wasn't fully grown yet. facing puberty away from his mother is weird, jaehyun decided. when he was small, his flappy ears were almost too big for his head and his tail, brown speckled with white splotches that match his ears and hair, almost reached the ground. his mother always scolded him because he liked to run through the grass and into bushes dragging his tail behind him, caking it in mud, and when he got burs or thorns stuck on it he would cry. his ears are the most expressive part of his body, even more so than his big round eyes. when he's happy he would flap it back and forth, when he's distressed he would flick his ears back against his head, and when he's excited his ears would perk up so high they meet on top of his head. he's a bit upset when they pierced his ears. he sulked for a week when they put tag earrings in his ears that are identical to his mother's, showing that they belong to the moon family farm. it hurt a lot, he reasoned. 

he's not so small anymore, though. jaehyun is growing. he remembered looking up at taeil and marvelling at how big he is. now, taeil is easily half a head shorter than jaehyun. jaehyun grows wider and taller. his body fills out in all the right places, his shoulders and back become meaty with lean muscle, his thighs become firm and springy to the touch, and his abdomen fill in with meat. but for some reason, his chest stay soft and squishy, even more so than before. there had been talks about breeding and arranging a bull for him when he was little, but jaehyun barely has any understanding about it and never heard of it again even after he moved out.

one day, when taeil is out, jaehyun is at taeil's apartment, doing his usual house chores when suddenly he feels tightness in his chest. taeil then comes home to jaehyun whining on his bed that he feels uncomfortable pressure. taeil has some ideas as to what is happening, but he asks jaehyun nonetheless. 

he asks jaehyun if the pressure comes from within, jaehyun says no. taeil then takes a look at jaehyun's chest. his breasts are swollen and his nipples are puffy and standing tall, it looks almost bursting that taeil can see that it hurt. he tries touching it, and to his surprise it squirts out white liquid at the slightest press. jaehyun is lactating already.

both jaehyun and taeil don't even know why a male cow hybrid like jaehyun produces milk, but he sure produces a lot of it. taeil goes out to the kitchen and fetches a stock pot. he motions for jaehyun to kneel on all fours, and puts the pot right under jaehyun's tits. jaehyun's eyes are watery from the pain, and he can't help the pink flushing from his cheeks all the way to his chest. after he makes sure jaehyun is stable, taeil presses on jaehyun's breasts from the side. on cue, jaehyun whimpers as milk begin gushing out of his nipple. 

taeil learned how to milk a cow hybrid from his father and his brother. jaehyun's mother produces enough milk for his household and fourteen of his neighbors' families every day. it turns out her son is also an avid milk producer. he massages jaehyun's tits gently, rolling mild pressure from the side to the center and then pulling lightly on the pink areola. jaehyun sobs in relief with the uncomfortable tightness gradually dissipating. after the pot is almost filled to the top, jaehyun's tits are no longer dripping with milk. jaehyun produces plenty for a first time milking, and it will only increase in quantity.

over the next few months, jaehyun's breasts get bigger as his milk production escalate. jaehyun pouts. he's used to being able to run his hand across his chest to find it flat and his nipples small little pebbles, but now it's perky and bounces when he walks and his nipples are round and swollen with milk glands. when he's wearing a thin shirt or a t-shirt, his nipples would peek through so now he has to wear a bra to keep it from showing through fabric. but truthfully jaehyun only wears it when he's going out, say to get groceries or when he goes out with taeil. he never wears them in the apartment. 

as jaehyun begins producing more and more milk, taeil finds it exhausting to milk all that himself, so he buys jaehyun a small pump connected to a large tank that he latches on for an hour at a time while jaehyun sits down comfortably instead of kneeling. jaehyun can now milk himself while taeil is out at work.

frankly, being milked feels good. and jaehyun likes feeling taeil's hands on his breasts. occasionally, he gets on his knees and asks nicely for taeil to milk him by hand. he would flutter his lashes softly and plead in the sweetest voice he can muster. "pretty please, taeil hyung?"

taeil can't possibly deny the younger boy when it comes to that. jaehyun has the softest squishiest tits and they just give milk on command. taeil finds it both fascinating and highly erotic. 

being milked also leaves jaehyun feeling very aroused. his little cock would be raging pink and curved to his stomach, dripping with precum by the time he fills his first milk tank to the brim and it automatically switches to the second one. he would be humping his pillows or playing with his hole with the toys taeil gave him. 

also occasionally, jaehyun asks taeil to personally handle his nether problem, like right now. jaehyun is on his knees, the pump has been latching on his tits for an hour and jaehyun's milk still hasn't shown any signs of stopping. the cow hybrid whines, his nipples are so sensitive from all the suction and it feels so good. the machine whirrs in tempo with taeil's thrusts behind him. 

"it's the third tank already, jaehyun. are you still letting out milk?" taeil asks softly. jaehyun nods, mind unfocused from the milking and the fucking. he yelps when taeil's cock hit a very good spot in him. jaehyun can feel his orgasm nearing, but for some reason he just can't reach it. 

jaehyun wants to touch his own cock. taeil typically doesn't let jaehyun jerk himself off when he's fucking him, but jaehyun has been on edge for so long he just needs whatever to push him over.

jaehyun moans through teary eyes and drool. "my cock, hyung, please," taeil hums. "why?" he asked.

"want to－ cum," jaehyun drawls as his tears and drool drip onto the sheets beneath him. jaehyun considers jerking his cock himself, but if he lets go of one hand he would fall on the pump. taeil has to be the one jerking it off for him.

"please touch me,"

taeil is feeling generous, so he reaches down and grips the tip of jaehyun's cock between his fingers. "okay, i'll be nice just this once. although a dumb cow like you probably don't deserve it," taeil always takes such good care of jaehyun, but he likes to get mean with his words. jaehyun cries at the touch. his whines come high from his chest.

jaehyun's high pitched whimpers continue as taeil gives his little cock quick jerks while still pounding into him. jaehyun can feel white creeping behind his eyelids and he cums into taeil's hand with a long whine. then taeil too cums with the clench of jaehyun's hole. 

jaehyun's eyes are bleary and his gaze hazy as his body goes limp. taeil collects jaehyun and sits the younger boy on his lap, his softening cock still inside with his cum. he coos at jaehyun whose eyes flutter shut as he drifts into sleep. 

with jaehyun's consciousness fading, so does his milk. his tits finally spurt less and less milk before stopping. taeil gets up and turns the machine off. then he detaches the pump from jaehyun's nipples.

the sight of jaehyun's nipples after milking is always something to look forward to. they're a shade of angry red and has swelled a lot following the long shape of the pump. taeil runs his fingers over the moist tip, earning a gasp from sleeping jaehyun. 

he grabs a rag from the bedside table and wipes jaehyun's breasts clean, then applies some soothing gel on the sensitive nubs after, despite exasperated twitches from the sleeping cow hybrid. 

taeil then collects the milk tanks with a crate and brings them to the kitchen, where it will then be picked up by the bakery underneath his apartment building to use to make their breads and cakes.

taeil supposes having jaehyun around is a very good thing. not only does he provide company and help with chores, taeil only has to pay for half of his rent to the landlord who also owns the bakery since jaehyun's milk is accounted for the rest. one can probably say jaehyun is an excellent roommate. but to taeil, jaehyun is taeil's precious cow boy that he will continue to cherish for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> im a bottom sub jaehyun supremacist see you in court bitches  
> .  
> .  
> my twt is @phillipebis if u wanna yell at me


End file.
